Fangirls into Hetalia
by Nalalioness11
Summary: Sierra and her friends, who are all weird but special in their own ways, get sucked into Hetalia. What will they encounter? Will they stay in Hetalia or choose to go back to their universe? Oc's, no pairings, rated T for swearing, France, and just to be safe.
1. Let's get this sleepover started!

**Hello everyone!**

**I am Nalalioness11, and this is my first fanfic, Fangirls into Hetalia!**

**Notes: No parings, Ocs, and slight randomness and awkwardness.**

**Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**

* * *

**Sierra Fenderson: An otaku, favorite anime is Hetalia. Has white hair that goes down to her waist, dark blue eyes, and pale white skin. Favorite color is violet, favorite food is French Toast, favorite type of music is pop. Wears a white jacket with pink ruffles and a pink tank top underneath, and she usually wears jeans and black converse.**

* * *

**Sierra's P-O-V (1st person)**

I was tidying things up around the house waiting for my friends to come over. We were going to have a sleepover and I didn't want the house to look like a mess like it usually does. Soon after I had swept the floor, the doorbell rang. Being the cautious freak I was, I checked who it was before opening the door. It was one of my friends, Hailey James. I opened the door while trying to put my flip flops on, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. While I was trying to get my left foot into the shoe, I slipped and fell while my hand was still on the door's handle. "Are ya okay Sierra?" I heard my blonde haired friend say as I was face down on the floor. She walked inside, set something down and helped me up. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Yer welcome!" She replied with her happy-go-lucky attitude. I went to the cupboard to get some popcorn while she skipped over to the thing she sat down, which was a white bag with a blue pattern on it, and pulled something out of it.

"Whats that?" I asked as I opened the microwave and placed the bag of popcorn kernels into it, and set the time and pushed the "START" button. "Guess!" She said, no, screamed. "Uhh... a unicorn?" I asked, since unicorns were her favorite animal and she did watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "No silly!" she said and shoved the thing in front of my face. "Its a flying mint bunny plushie!" I stared at the plush with a "are you serious" look on my face. Then the doorbell rang and the microwave beeped at the same time, witch was very loud and Hailey covered her ears with her free hand and flying mint bunny. I went to get the popcorn and Hailey ran to the door and opened it. "Heya guise!" She said pulling whoever was at the door inside. I poured the popcorn from the bag into a bowl. "What the f*** Hailey." One of my friends, whom I'm guessing was Mandy, said. When I turned around, sure enough, it was said person. "Mandy! Language!" Her sister, Morgan, scolded her. "Shut up Morgan." She said back.

"Guise don't argue be happeh!" Hailey giggled. "Hey Bridget, can you grab the popcorn?" I asked my country friend. "Sure thing sugar cube." She replied back. Sugar cube was her nickname for all of us. Well, all of us except Mandy, she says "thats for babies." Bridget went into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and I went into a closet in the hallway and grabbed some blankets, pillows, and bean bags. I set everything up in the living room while Bridget set the popcorn on the coffee table and the girls took their shoes, for Hailey slippers, off near the front door. When I finished setting things up I plopped "_Hetalia: Paint it White"_ into the dvd player. Yep. Thats the movie we all watch at all of our sleepovers. Sometimes we'll watch a season or some other movie, but we usually watch that. I plopped down on a violet bean bag, with Hailey sitting on a green fluffy pillow on my left, and Lillian on a black and white zebra print blanket on my right. Mandy sat on the couch with a orange fluffy pillow in her hands. Next to her sat Morgan with a red fluffy pillow in her hands. ( Sierra has a lot of fluffy pillows. Deal with it. ) Next to Hailey sat Olivia, who was sitting on a blue bean bag, and next to Lillian was Bridget, who was on a yellow bean bag. In the front was Abigail, or Abby as we like to call her, who was sitting on a purple, white, and blue fluffy blanket. As the movie started, Hailey grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. Mandy, Olivia, and I stared at her as she did so.

" Hailey that's incredibly rude. " Olivia, her british friend said to her. "Yeah, what the f*** Hailey." Mandy commented as she had a "wtf" look on her face. Morgan was about to scold Mandy for cursing, but kept her mouth shut. I just simply stared at the blonde hyperactive middle school-er and then turned my attention to the movie. It was about halfway through the movie when Hailey had her head on my shoulder, asleep, and snoring. Mandy was asleep with her head in Morgan's lap, and I was about to fall asleep. _"Why the hell am I so tired?!" _I thought to my self. Then I looked around. Bridget, Olivia, and Abby were about to fall asleep also while Morgan was wide awake.

And soon enough,

I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter! Sorry if it was boring and short, the other chapters will definitely be longer and more interesting! Hailey, do the disclaimer!**

**Hailey: Otay! Nalalioness11 does not own Hetalia. She only owns the story and her OCs! *giggles***

**Mandy: B*** does not own me.**

**Morgan: Mandy!**

**Nala: Well that's all for this chapter! Hasta la pasta~!**


	2. Were in a anime!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter to of "Fangirls into Hetalia"!**

**Hailey: Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

When we woke up we were in a different, large room with a table that had many chairs around it and a hole in the middle."What kind of table has a hole in the middle and.. where are we?" I thought.

Then I realized.

We were in Hetalia.

I screamed so loud it woke the rest of the girls up. "What the hell Sierra?!" Mandy yelled as she woke up. Then she saw where I was pointing and looked over there.

Where I was pointing had many, confused, personifications of countries staring at us. There was many broken things, like a broken window, and the room was a mess. I stood up, dusted myself off, and attempted to wake the rest of the girls up (Hailey and Abby are heavy sleepers.)

Ignoring the confused personifications, I pulled a bullhorn out of my violet shoulder bag, which was conveniently there. I turned the bullhorn on and was fixing to yell into it, but then Mandy grabbed it from me and yelled "EVERYONE WAKE THE F*** UP." I covered my ears as the loud Italian girl literately screamed into a bullhorn.

Do you know how loud that is? Its f***ing loud. Groaning, the rest of my friends began to wake up. "What the bloody hell.." Olivia said as she got up, her ears ringing from Mandy. Somehow, Hailey was still asleep.

Still asleep. This girl could sleep through a freaking tornado and wake up and be like "What happened?" I instantly grabbed my phone out of my bag, called her, and her phone rang.

Maru kaite chikyuu

Maru kaite chikyuu

Maru kaite chikyuu

Boku Heta-

"Konichiwa this is Hailey." Hailey said as she answered her phone, completely oblivious to what was going on. "HAILEY!" I screamed into the phone and she hanged up. "What the f*** Sierra." Hailey said. This bubbly, hyperactive, teenage blonde was not a morning person. Well it wasn't even morning.. it was more like the middle of the afternoon.

Then, I instantly put my hands on her face, and turned her head to the countries. Her eyes were as wide as the moon. "OHMAIGOSH OHMAIGOSH OHMAIGOSH!" Hailey fangirled and ran everywhere. "Is this a dream?!" The now, hyperactive girl asked me like a little kid. "No Hailey, this is not a dream." I said and put my hand on her shoulder.

Hailey then ran over to America and glomped him. Poor America. For once I felt bad for him. "AMERIKA-KUN!" Hailey said in her best Japanese school girl voice. "B*** get your hands off the hero." Mandy said and literately pried Hailey's hands off America. Or tried to, anyways. Me, Morgan, and Olivia had to help her.

"So.. who are you and why are you here?" America asked, now terrified of Hailey and Mandy. "And how the hell do you know who we are?" I was fixing to explain, but then Hailey dragged Olivia over to Russia and I facepalmed. Russia was Olivia's favorite character and England was her second. Lillian kind of stared there awkwardly and Abby was glaring at France, giving him the "bitch dont you dare touch her" look.

Morgan was staring at her sister, who was 'protecting' the hero from Hailey. Hailey was trying to get Olivia to talk to Russia or England. Bridget was making sure Turkey wasn't in 30 ft range of her. The girl may be nice, but she hates Turkey with a burning passion. And I just stood there watching my friends either trying not to fangirl or were fangirling.

Then after a good 5 minutes, I decided to answer America's question. "Well you see," I began. "In our universe, your universe is a anime called Hetalia and millions of people watch it and love it. We are a few of those people. We have loved the anime as long as we can remember and we have always wanted to be in it. Well, last night we were watching one of the Hetalia movies, Paint it White, and we fell asleep and magically appeared here, I guess."

And all of the countries stood there and stared at us, dumbfounded. "WAIT!" Hailey scremed damaging the countries that were near her ears. "Is it 1942 or 2013?" Hailey asked, since in almost every fanfic where Hetalia fangirls go into Hetalia, its freaking world war 2 to ruin their paradise. "Uh, its 2013." America said to her giving her a "wtf" face.

"Oh good." Hailey said wiping sweat from her forehead. And then we decided to introduce ourselves because we didn't know what else to do. "Well then, I'm Hailey, and this is Sierra, Bridget, Mandy and Morgan, my bff from England, Olivia, Abigail or Abby, and Lillian but we like to call her Lily or Rain." Hailey said pointing to one of us when she said our names.

"And we know who all of you are also!" Abby said cheerfully, being the proud Hetalia fangirl she was. Then, she started naming every single country. After about 5 minutes, she was finally to the last country. "And your the awesome Prussia!" Abigail said pointing to the albino. Her favorite character was Prussia and her second was Romania.

"Finally someone recognizes my awesomeness!" The albino said smiling. And this was Abby's moment. She went over to him and hugged him. Hugged him. Then she went over to Romania and hugged him. "Norway." I said looking to where Abby was. Norway was my favorite character and this was a thing we would do. I would say Norway, then she would say Romania or Prussia and we would shout the countries a good 3 minutes.

Norway, being confused as to what was happening, turned to me and gave me his best "wtf" face. "Romania." Abby said walking over to me.

"Norway."

"Romania"

"Norway"

"Romania"

"Pasta!" Hailey shouted getting in the middle of our little conversation.

And thats how it all started.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to review!**

**Mandy: Bitch still doesn't own me.**


	3. Mall adventure!

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It makes me so happy people like my story :'D**

**And without further ado, here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

"So.. where are we going to say?" Hailey asked. All of the countries stared at her, not knowing what to say. "We could buy a house." I said. I didn't want to stay in a apartment, or a hotel, or one of the countries houses. But then I realized, we have no money. "But we have no money." Morgan commented, basically reading my mind.

"One of us could pay for the house for you." Japan said. I almost fangirled but tried not to. I looked over to Lily who was also not trying to fangirl. Japan is her favorite character, and China is her second favorite. "Okay!" Hailey said, basically jumping up and down with excitement.

**~~Timeskip~~**

"Now, open your eyes!" America said, removing his hands from covering my eyes. When I looked, there was a house. No, a mansion. It was huge! "Whats this..?" Abby asked, turning around to the G8 (the other countries left or something lol) "Its your house bella!" Italy said. Hailey and Morgan ran up and hugged Italy, who hugged them back.

Then, Abby and Olivia went over to hug him. I also went over to hug him and Mandy was trying to get Morgan off of the country. Italy is Morgan's favorite character so of course she didn't want to let go of him. Once everyone let go of him, I remembered something. "But we have no other clothes than what were wearing now." Which was pajamas, which made other people who were around stare and give us "wtf" faces.

"Can we go to the mall?!" Hailey asked, being more hyper than usual. I wonder if someone gave her sugar or something.. The countries didn't know what to say.. so I went over to China and told him the mall has a Hello Kitty store. "Sure, aru." he said. Then, we all got into a random car and drove to the mall.

**~~Another Timeskip~~**

When we got there, my friends, China, and I instantly got out of the car and ran to the store. Well, Hailey skipped to the store. I still think someone gave her sugar.. "Wait for us!" America yelled from the car. When we got to the front doors of the mall we waited for the countries. Hailey tried to sneak in but I grabbed her by the ear and made her wait.

When we got into the mall, it was huge! It was probably 5x the size of our house! I went over to the map of the mall, found the Hello Kitty store, and dragged everyone to it. Well, Hailey and China ran to it, and Olivia tried to but she didn't want to be rude, being the lady she is.

We went inside the store, and it was pink. Pink. The color Mandy hates. A bunch of people were staring at us and giving us wtf faces, but whats new? Hailey, China, and I ran over to a bunch of Hello Kitty merchandise and grabbed as much as we could. Hailey and China got a Hello Kitty plushie, and I got a Hello Kitty duffel bag.

We left the store from being in there for about a hour, and decided to go to Hot Topic. When we got there my friends and I instantly ran over to the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler stuff. "You like Black Butler?" Japan asked. "Of course we do!" Abby said and grabbed a Ciel plushie. "We love a lot of animes!"

"PONIES!" I heard Hailey yell from the other part of the store. Of course she was by the My Little Pony stuff. If Poland was with us, he would grab everything that was pink and had ponies on it and leave. "You like ponies, bella?" Italy asked her. "Of course I do!" Hailey said grabbing a Rainbow Dash plush.

I saw Bridget looking for Hetalia stuff, then remembered we were in Hetalia, and came back to our huge little posse. Thats what Hailey and Morgan decided to call it anyway. We paid for a bunch of stuff, put it in my Hello Kitty duffel bag and left.

Then, we were getting hungry and it was pretty late so we went to the food court. "They have SUSHI?" Hailey yelled. She loved sushi and any other kind of Japanese food, and so did I. So, we decided to get sushi. Well, America went to McDonald's and Italy went to some Italian place to get Pasta, but the rest of us got sushi.

"Hey lets go ice skating!" Lily said. This was the first time she said anything all day. "Yeah!" Hailey said, showing Olivia how to use chopsticks. When we finished, we all decided to go ice skating.

"D-Do we have to go ice skating?" Olivia asked. She hated skating and ice, so if you put it together, it was like her worse nightmare. "You don't have to silly, but we are!" Hailey said, put on her ice skates, and went to the rink. I put some skates on Olivia and dragged her to the rink. "Sierra!" She said and tried to get my arm off of her wrist.

Conveniently, there was a random chair and Olivia instantly grabbed onto it. "I will help you ice skate, da?" I saw Russia ask Olivia. Cue fangirl mode. Morgan, Hailey, Abby, and I literately squealed at the fluffyness. Olivia let go of the chair, and Russia helped her ice skate. Sure it was pretty embarrassing for her, she fell like 30 times, but it was still cute and fluffy.

When we finished ice skating Olivia had bruises all over her legs. I kind of felt bad for her, but it was so cute and fluffy! I looked over at Lily, who was writing down ideas for fanfictions. We went home, and the countries told us goodnight, and they left.

"What if this is all a dream?" Hailey asked. We all looked over to her. "What if.. when we wake up in the morning were all at Sierra's house and this was just all a.. dream?" "This isn't a dream sugar cube, now c'mon we need to get some rest." Bridget said and went upstairs to her room. "I'm not going to sleep." Hailey said and sat on the couch.

"Suit yourself." I said and carried my Hello Kitty duffel bag up to my room. Everyone, but Hailey, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep.

What if this was all really a dream?

What if when we all wake up in the morning were at my house?

What if...

That's when my thoughts stopped and I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to review! Hasta la pasta~!**


	4. Breakfast and new personifications

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating in a long time!**

**School has been stressing me out, and I've been having writers block.**

**So..**

**I decided to add some of my Hetalia OCs into this story!**

**And in this chapter, the girls get to meet some of them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sierra's P-O-V**

When I woke up, it looked like I was in my room.

Oh

Hell

No.

I panicked.

I sprung up from my bed, not even bothering to brush my hair or get dressed, and I ran downstairs.

Wait...

What..?

The house looked like it took some furniture from each of our houses, and put it together.

So...

Were we still in Hetalia?

I looked at myself in a mirror.

Yep.

Still anime.

I ran upstairs and woke everyone up, ignoring the nice little comments from Mandy, and went into the downstairs bathroom to get ready.

When I got out of the bathroom, I smelt waffles and chattering in the kitchen. I peeked my head in, being the nosy little girl I was, and I saw..

The countries

Eating

My

Belgium

Waffles.

Now I know your probably just like "its just waffles" but no. Belgium Waffles were my FAVORITE type of waffles and whenever I see someone else eating MY waffles, I flip out. Besides, if there were Belgium Waffles, maybe Belgium was here?

Nope.

My favorite female character in Hetalia, Belgium, was sadly not here.

I was still hiding behind the door from the hallway to the kitchen, hoping no one would see me, but of course, that never happens.

"Hey Sierra!", Hailey called. "I made some of your favorite waffles for you!" She said, waving her arms around like a maniac, trying to get my attention. All of the countries turned their attention to me, and I just continued to stand awkwardly behind the door.

"Now c'mon Sierra!" Hailey said as she got up from her chair, ran over to me, grabbed my arm, and sat me down in a chair between her and Italy. I kept my face down from the other countries and stared down at my lap, not even touching my delicious waffles.

"Whats wrong sugarcube?" Bridget asked, with concern in her voice. "Yeah, you love Belgium Waffles!" Morgan commented. I just sat there, not saying a word. "Ve~ Bella whats wrong?" Italy asked me.

Crap. I knew I couldn't ignore Italy! I needed to talk sometime, but I was scared. Why was I so scared? Whats wrong with me? I wanted to say something, but it felt like I couldn't, and I didn't want everyone to worry about me.

"Come on sunflower, tell us whats wrong." Russia said. Now I definatley needed to say something. Russia called me sunflower! I bet Olivia was real pissed at me now.

"I... I saw that I was back in my room.. and... I was scared that we were... back in our world and this... was all just.. a dream..." I said. My whole body was shaking as I spoke. I looked at everyone else, afraid as to what they were going to say.

And of course, my friends being the great friends that they were, laughed at me. Even Bridget was laughing at me! "Wh-Whats so funny?" I asked them, still shaking. "Y-You.. were scared? That's the funniest thing I've every heard!" Mandy said while laughing. "Yeah Sierra! Have you gone soft?" Morgan said.

Bridget stopped laughing, cleared her throat, and sat there for a second, assuming everyone would stop laughing. Tears were in my eyes. "Ve~ Its okay Bella! Don't cry!" Italy said and hugged me.

"Girls!" Bridget yelled over my friend's laughing. The room fell silent. "Now, England has something to say."

Everyone directed their attention to England. "Well, I'm sorry for scaring you love, but I thought if I brought some things from your world here, you would feel more at home. Anyways, we are having another world meeting and some personifications you girls didn't see at the other world meeting will be there."

"Some personifications we didn't see?" Rain spoke up. Damn she was so quiet! I didn't even notice she was here! "I thought all of the personified countries were there last time?"

"Well, the personifications that will be here today aren't all countries. In fact, only one of them is a country." England said.

Wait...

Only one of them was a country?

Wtf?

I was confused, but decided not to say anything and wait till the meeting to ask question

* * *

When we got to the meeting, we sat in our chairs, us being at the front of the table, and the rest of the countries in the back.

"Girls, you can come in now." England said when everyone was quiet. The door creaked open and 9 girls stepped inside of the conference room. Who were they? I had never seen them in the anime, nor manga.

"Uh.. who the fuck are you?" Mandy said, breaking the silence. "Well.." The girl with sandy blonde hair, almost the same colors as America's, spoke up, but the girl next to her with the dark brown hair and a green and white scarf covered her mouth.

"You see, these girls are the allies and axis's capitals, while I am Greenland, Denmark's little sister." The girl who covered the other girls mouth, who claimed she was Greenland, said.

My friends and I just sat there, dumbfounded. "Allow me to explain." The girl spoke up again. "Every country that is personified, also has a personified capital. I suppose you didn't know this, since after I heard from Denmark that you girls were here, I went to your universe and watched this 'Hetalia' and didn't see us in it. So, I told England and he said it would be a good idea if you girls met us, so here we are. And yes, I can do magic."

"But.. why weren't you girls at the conference that day?" Abby asked. "Well, the capitals have their own conferences, and I go to the capital's conferences to see if they actually go to them. And if they don't, and don't have a reason why their not there, I hunt them down and bring them there."

Woah. This girl scared me more than Russia.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves now?" Greenland asked. All of the other girls nodded. "Well I am Washington D.C, the capital of America, but you can call me Washington or D.C!" The girl next to Greenland said cheerfully. That explains why she looks like America.

"I'm London, the capital of England." The girl next to Washington said with a British accent.

"Bonjour, I am Paris."

"Privyet, I am Moscow."

"Ni hao, I am Bejing!"

"C-Chao, I am north Rome! My sorrella is south Rome."

"Hallo, I am Berlin."

"Konichiwa, I am Tokyo! I hear you guys like anime?"

I can tell this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be a Halloween chapter! Hasta la Pasta, everyone!**


End file.
